1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an automatic dispensing machine, and more particularly to an automatic adhesive dispensing machine.
2. The Related Art
An automatic dispensing machine is generally used for IC package, LED package, fixing electronic components onto PCB, coating adhesive onto a substrate and so on. However, it is used only after a product being processed by the automatic dispensing machine, and then the processed product being disassembled from the automatic dispensing machine and the next dispensing operation being carried out by means of repositioning another product to the automatic dispensing machine. As a result, the automatic dispensing machine stops working when the operators disassemble the processed product from the automatic dispensing machine and then reposition another product to the automatic dispensing machine so that it results in a relatively lower productivity corresponding to the automatic dispensing machine. Therefore, an improved automatic dispensing machine capable of overcoming the foregoing problem is required.